


Subdued

by Harlequinade13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Plane rides, Russia, Yuuri comforting Victor, competative skating, hand-holding, planning dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinade13/pseuds/Harlequinade13
Summary: Yuuri didn't claim to understand much about love but he knew in his heart it wasn't meant to be said like that.-Yuuri and Victor talk on the plane to Russia. Set just before episode eight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this fandom. ^^
> 
> I wanted to write a little something about the nature of Victor and Yuuri's relationship in episode eight. Hope you enjoy!

On the plane to Russia, Yuuri noticed Victor slipping.

It was subtle and yet not. Not to Yuuri at least. They sat with their shoulders pressed together for most of the flight. Victor did much of the talking. With an ease that surprised them both, Yuuri entwined their hands. Victor's palm was warm against his. Victor lifted their hands to press a chaste kiss to the back of Yuuri's.

"I want to show you around my home country," he said. "Surely we can find some place that is beautiful before the short program tonight."

"Sure," Yuuri said. "I would love to."

"And," Victor added brightly, "It'll be nice to see my fans again."

The idea of fans made Yuuri shift in his chair. "If you say so." 

They spent several minutes in comfortable silence. Yuuri brought his knees to his chest and curled up in his seat. Yuuri noticed the somewhat subdued nature of their whirlwind union and though it seemed to worsen the longer they traveled, Yuuri did not have the heart to comment on it. Instead he squeezed Victor's hand.

"Yuuri."

"Yes?" Yuuri kept his gaze on the sky outside the window, tracing the wing of the plane with his eyes. He leaned his head back against Victor's shoulder. 

When Victor began, his tone was faltering. Nervous. "When we get to Russia . . ."

Yuuri waited for him to finish.

"We will need to be careful."

Yuuri nodded.

"Yuuri?"

"I know." 

Victor said nothing for some time. He drew his thumb across Yuuri's knuckles, a pleading gesture.

"I love Russia," he said. "But living there was arduous most of the time. I'm sorry. I know some won't be so approving of . . . our love."

Yuuri didn't claim to understand much about love but he knew in his heart it wasn't meant to be said like that. 

A warm feeling ignited in his chest, prompted him to turn and place his feet on the floor. Yuuri caught and held Victor's gaze. When he spoke, his voice was strong.

"Forget them," he said seriously. "Don't care about what they think. Focus only on me."

Victor frowned. "But—"

"Just watch me skate." Yuuri felt his face heat with emotion and worked to keep his voice down. "I can prove my love without ever touching you. All I need is your rapt attention, Victor." Yuuri smiled, his expression intense but softened with intimacy. Like when he skated. "Watch me," he commanded. "Help me win. We will get through this." Yuuri touched his forehead to Victor's, their noses brushing. Yuuri observed the shine of Victor's eyes beneath a thick tangle of lashes. "We'll be fine. And later tonight we can cuddle and watch a movie or something. We'll celebrate my win together."

Though he felt a little embarrassed about claiming a win before the plane touched down, saying it for Victor felt right. Yuuri moved to sit back, smile firmly on his face. Victor stopped him with a hand in his hair, prompting a little sound of surprise from his lover. 

Victor's mouth was a new sensation on the curve of his cheek. Yuuri liked it. 

"You," Victor breathed, "are precious." They separated, slow and reluctant. But the wall between them was gone. "I want to take you to see a particular rink in Moscow tonight. You'll like it. It's beautiful." He winked, sincerity gone. "And we'll be cold so there will be plenty of cuddling opportunities afterward."

Yuuri laughed. "Sure, Victor."

Their hands stayed linked until the plane landed. Before they stepped out into Russia, they let go. 

They would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> On my take on their PDA:  
> It seemed both blatant in a different way and toned-down and I loved that dichotomy. I wanted to show they are comfortable with each other both to feel free to display their affection publically but also fine with just being near each other. Their ineractions in episode eight, to me, are telling of a lot of things.
> 
> On the implied homophobia:  
> I didn't want to generalize, so it's up to you whether Victor is being overly generous with his word choices or not. I know negative experiences can stand out and since Victor is worried about them, he would recall them more easily and often even a few homophobic experiences are too many. I tried to write Victor's concern and hesitance with this in mind. He does hedge a lot here as a defense mechanism or some attempt to protect Yuuri (who doesn't need it) but Victor isn't looking forward to being back in that environment now after so much has changed for him. Now that he has Yuuri. 
> 
> Also, I see them as having a little more privacy on the plane from Japan, or thinking they do.


End file.
